tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Asa
She made her debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes Before Finding Yamamura *Greetings traveler, I know we've only just met, but... did you happen to come across a young child, maybe about your size? He went into the forest a while ago and hasn't come back yet... **(Nope. Haven't seen one.) Ohh.. the poor thing... His name is Yamamura... If you do see him, can you bring him back here? I'm worried sick... *Ohh.. I was so deep in thought I forgot to introduce myself.. My name is Asa, and I'm the village caretaker... what's your name..? **(I'm Tsuki.) Oh Tsuki... Please keep a lookout for Yamamura... *Ohh... I really hope Yamamura comes back soon... *..I don't believe in spirits...but..I think the Baba Jeza is real... Ughhh...just thinking about it makes me worry about Yamamura more!! **(Baba Jeza?) Chief Debu says that there's a spirit who kidnaps the children who misbehave in the village... Some kids vanished a while back and have not been seen since... Yamamura vanished not long ago...I really hope he's okay.. *It's my fault that he went missing... I should have paid more attention to him... I was too careless.... *..Some other kids went missing a while ago...Maybe Yamamura is with them.... *....I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him... He's...just a child... *...ohh Yamamura..!! ...he's...so going to get grounded when he gets back ohhh... ......... Yamamura... please hurry back....Can't you see that I'm so worried for you... *Maybe... I should just take it easy as what Chief Debu says... He's probably just off playing.. and forgot the time.... *...It's getting pretty late... Yamamura... Where are you??? *Chief Debu says I shouldn't worry so much since the park ranger is already searching for him but... *...It's been a whole day and he still hasn't returned... Oh Yamamura... where are you?? *...It's been.. one week and longer since I last saw him... I really hope he's alright... *....He still hasn't come back to us... It's already been more than 2 weeks... I-I... I'm so sorry Yamamura... *...Any news on Yamamura's whereabouts? **(No...) ...It's...been more than a month now... … After Finding Yamamura *Oh sweet Mother of Nature thank the forest that he's okay!!! Thank you so much for rescuing Yamamura! You're a hero!! As caretaker of Uso, you have my utmost gratitude... Here, take this, it's a rare exotic fish we don't often find here. *Yamamura is still a bit shaken up by the ordeal but he'll be fine. Thanks again for bringing a child of Uso back to us! *I taken in by Chief Debu when I was 3 years old. I've been staying here ever since. *Oh you're still here!! Why don't you go play with Yamamura for a bit? I'm sure he'd be delighted to. *..I think once Yamamura gets old enough, I'll leave for the city too... *Ah if you're wondering, Yamamura's fine now! He's back to his usual playful self. This wouldn't have been possible without your help, hero!! Trivia